User talk:SamRudi
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, SamRudi! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hi Sam. I just heard of your quitting of the Fanon. I want to help your creativity thrive. I can't message you on your CPFW talk page bacause I'm banned from the fanon for 2 weeks for calling somebody an idiot right after they said something that was incorrect. Anyways, I would like to invite you to The real club penguin fan fiction wiki I recently created this wiki, so there's only 2 editors there (Me and this other user who didn't do much...) I would appreciate it if you joined. The Club Penguin Fan Fiction Wiki is like the Fanon in the sense that you get to make fanfiction about club penguin. It is different because it is less strict- that is you can write about death and gods and stuff. Seeing that all but one of your articles were deleted, you probably aren't going to do much there. I hope you can edit of CPFFW, because I really need editors there, and you'll have fun. Note: Read the rules and this page first. I'll tell you if anything gets too grisly. Thank you for your time. I am da bomb! 01:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) HEllo? R U there? ---- yep im here im about to join. But i cant yet im about to have a sleepover with Sanity Penguin -Sam Rudi I'm just curious... Is Sanity still a Club Penguin hacker? He hasn't done anything for like, 3 years I am da bomb! 20:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Oh. And do you know how he feels about the new program Microchip ripped off from him (or something) Ps. Did you save the articles that were deleted on fanon. Hopefully you did, because it'll be a pain to re-write them again on CPFFW. I am da bomb! 20:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) So... Sanity isn't making new hacking programs but is still using his old ones sometimes, and you are going to copy-past the articles that were deleted on the CPFW onto the CPFFW? I am da bomb! 21:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) That is one long sleepover, lolz. lol -Sam Rudi So... r u going to but the Doom Knight God (or something like that) on the CPFFW? Cuz I'm really eager to have more editors and articles then me and my creations. I am da bomb! 20:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) PNG on Mac Fanon allows PNG - thus Paintbrush for Mac should be a good option,. Just remember: save in PNG. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 10:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Saaaam.... So... r u going to the club penguin fan fiction wiki... It's been quite a while since I first noticed you. I am da bomb! 18:17, September 11, 2009 (UTC)